


Another birthday alone with dad

by BrightestSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, Family, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Sabrina's fine with Chloé not celebrating birthdays, not caring about them. She understands it and respects it. It does suck though that it means she can't hold a birthday party herself. Though if Chloé wasn't going to come, it's not like she had other people to ask anyway.a short bittersweet fic about Sabrina





	Another birthday alone with dad

Sabrina stood outside the door to her own house, dreading going inside. He had friends now, she was popular by extension. Her best friend had over three thousand followers on Instagram! So why did she still have to go through these little rituals that reminded her of the time she was a total loser. She sighed and opened the handle, entering her living room. She could hear her dad fumbling around in the kitchen, rushing last minute with her ‘surprise’, some things never changed. In spite of her sour mood she couldn’t help but smile when he came practically dancing into the living room, balancing a box, plates and two forks in his mouth, he was such a massive dork.

 

“You want a hand with that dad?” she asked, walking towards their table. Her dad mumbled something through forks, it was indiscernible but conveyed “no no, I got it”, she shook her head at him. Grabbing the plates on top of the box to make sure they didn’t lose more porcelain to her father’s inability to ask for help.

 

“Thanks, pumpkin” he smiled, removing the forks from his mouth and placing the box on the table and opening it. It was from Marinette’s parent's bakery, opening it revealed a small but illustrious birthday cake.

 

“dad…”

“I know I know, we said we’d save money, but I can’t help needing to spoil you just a little” he smiled at her, putting a gentle hand on her head and looked into her eyes, the stout look of a father who would do anything for her without her having to ask.“Besides, I wanted some good cake, and any excuse right?”

 

He chuckled, looking around for a knife to cut the cake, realizing he forgot to bring one. As he rushed out to the kitchen, Sabrina could only be thankful that he hadn’t tried balancing a knife with everything else, spending her birthday at the ER would have sucked. Not that this was great, spending time with her dad was nice and all, but looking down at the birthday cake for two, the images from social of her classmates together, cake for 20 people, hats and smiles so wide they looked like they might break their cheeks. Sabrina wasn’t sure she’d ever smiled like that, or if she ever would. She hated feeling this way, her life was really good now, she was inseparable from Chloé, completely and totally. She never had to feel like a friendless loser again! Not unless it had to do with birthdays. It wasn’t Chloé’s fault that her mom was such a… but that didn’t mean it was Sabrina’s fault either! Why did both of them have to suffer because of someone Sabrina had never even met?

 

“Here we go Pumpkin” her dad smiled, returning from the kitchen. “Is everything alright?” he asked, seeing the cracks in her façade. She cursed herself for moping like that, he of all people were busy enough without worrying about his daughters teen drama.

 

“I’m fine dad, really” she reassured him, putting on her bravest face. He looked at her concerned, the look of worry that Sabrina hated more than anything, the look that said that he thought deep down that she wasn’t happy. That even now she still didn’t really have friends, she still didn’t .know how to fit in, that she was still a loser. But she wasn’t! She was much better now, he just didn’t believe in her enough, he didn’t understand that Chloé and her relationship was complicated sometimes, but it was strong!

Her dad let it go, cutting the cake and placing a piece in front of her. To her surprise, he also put a letter in a sealed envelope next to the plate.

Sabrina furrowed her brow, “what’s this?”

 

“I don’t know, but it came for you today. Hand delivered”

Weird, Sabrina thought to herself. She looked at her dad skeptically, would he pull something like this? He totally would, but if he had, he’d be making innocent angel eyes at the ceiling about now, instead, he looked like a gleeful child. He couldn’t wait to see what was inside, so he probably didn’t make it.

 

Sabrina hesitantly opened the letter, after everything with Ms. Bustier, maybe Chloé was finally coming around to the whole birthday thing? At least enough to send a present and a card. If she was, that would be amazing! It was hard not to get her hopes up, but she knew it was unlikely, it was probably something dumb, she shouldn’t expect much from Chloé, she had to remind herself of that.

 

As she took out the letter, a small locket with a simple red jewel on a silver plate formed like a mirror in a necklace fell out. Sabrina gasped, this had to be from Chloé, a gift and a letter! Then again, Sabrina picked up the necklace and examined it. It was really cute, she didn’t normally wear things like this but it looked like her style. That being said, it wasn’t from Chloé, it couldn’t be, it was too cheap, too pedestrian. Not that it was bad, it just wasn’t up to Chloé’s standard, not for herself and certainly not for a gift.

Unfolding the letter she curiously, but cautiously, almost fearing that it might somehow jump out to bite her, read the letter.

 

_ Dear Sabrina! _

_ First off; Happy Birthday! _

_ I wanted to give you something on your special day because after learning that Chloé doesn’t celebrate birthdays I thought maybe she didn’t celebrate yours either. _

_ I don’t know you that well, but I know you deserve to have a really nice day where you feel special, and I hope you do today! _

_ I’m not sure you’ll like the necklace, but I hope you like it anyways you know? _

_ Anyway, it’s ok to only have one friend, but I know that if you wanted to, there are a lot of us who would love to be your friends too. Just a thought. _

\-           _ Someone who cares _

Sabrina barely made it to the end of the letter before breaking into tears. She felt so overwhelmed, she hadn’t thought that anyone even knew she existed outside of Chloé, much less cared enough about her to notice her, do something for her. She felt less alone reading the letter than she could remember ever having felt. Someone had noticed her somehow, and it simultaneously filled her with so much joy and so much sadness.

 


End file.
